Ikatan Yang Ada Diantara Mereka
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: "Aku akan menikahi Hinata!" seru Naruto terlampau semangat. Sasuke nyaris melupakan caranya bernafas. "Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya terdengar serak. For SasuNaru Day 2015 Warn: lebih enak baca chap 2 aja drpd gk sanggup. Author aja gak sanggup baca chap 1. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru menata berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas meja. Hari masih terlalu pagi. Dan ia harus segera merapikan semua berkas ini sebelum Hokage ke 7 datang. Atau mungkin para shinobi yang menyerahkan laporan misi datang.

Shikamaru malas sekali sebenarnya melakukan ini. Tapi nampaknya jika ia terlalu lama di rumah, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Temari akan menyabet kipasnya dan menerbangkan dirinya. Membayangkan saja membuat Shikamaru ngeri.

Yah! Tinggal menumpuk berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani di atas meja sebelum mata kuaci Shikamaru menangkap sosok remaja wanita tengah memandanginya.

Astaga! Shikamaru pikir para tamu akan datang agak siang.

"Shikamaru-san."

Dan Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk menatap gadis di depannya.

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu." ujar gadis itu dengan wajah datar dan nada suara yang sangat bossy, mengingatkan Shikamaru pada seseorang.

Shikamaru mendengus kemudian.

Empat mata?

Hey! Yang benar saja?! Mata gadis itu saja ada empat!

"Aku sibuk." sahut Shikamaru kemudian, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Shikamaru tak mendengar gadis itu bersuara lagi. Tapi Shikamaru tahu kalau gadis itu masih berdiri disana.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru mendesah lelah. Ia menyerah! Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala, sama seperti bapaknya yang bajingan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian, berusaha meluangkan sedikit waktu sebelum Hokage datang.

"Ini tentang Hokage ke 7." tukas si gadis tegas.

"Kalau begitu, tanyakan saja pada Naruto.." usul Shikamaru, malas berbincang lama-lama.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak gadis itu.

Shikamaru mendelikkan matanya.

"Aku tahu kalau Hokage tidak akan mau mengatakan apapun padaku." tambah gadis itu, semakin membuat Shikamaru bingung.

"Apa yang tidak akan kukatakan padamu, Sarada?" sela seseorang tepat di belakang si gadis, membuat si gadis terkejut bukan main.

Gadis bernama Sarada itu menoleh dengan hati-hati dan mendapati wajah cerah sang Hokage.

"Ho-hoka...ge?"

"Hm? Iya?" balas sang Hokage, membuat Sarada semakin gugup.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Sarada dengan lembut.

"Aku punya misi untukmu hari ini. Jadi, panggil kelompokmu kemari." titah Naruto dan Sarada mengangguk patuh sebelum ia enyah dari pandangan Naruto.

Shikamaru mempersilakan Naruto duduk dan Naruto duduk, meletakkan tas jinjing kecil berisi laptop yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan padanya kalau kau akan memberinya misi?" tanya Shikamaru yang tak mengerti dengan kejadian tadi.

Naruto mendengus, ia menyalakan laptop yang ia keluarkan dari tas.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu. Jadi aku ingin dia mendapatkan jawabannya." jawab Naruto sambil meraih pulpen dan mulai menandatangani berkas yang sudah ditumpuk rapi oleh Shikamaru.

"Misi apa yang kau berikan padanya, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto tak segera menjawab, tapi Shikamaru segera mengerti saat Naruto menyisihkan selembar kertas yang Shikamaru ketahui di dapat dari seekor elang kemarin.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Semoga misi yang dipimpin oleh Konohamaru bisa sukses. Meskipun ini hanya misi rank C.

 **...**

 **.**

 **Ikatan Yang Ada Diantara Mereka**

 **Chapter 1**

 **story by Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

 **T+**

 **3k+**

 **Family & Friendship**

 _ **"...**_ Aku merasa papa ku benar-benar dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh. Lebih dari kedekatan papa dan mama." jelas Sarada dengan mata sendu. _ **.."**_

 **Warn! This is fic boys love. There are very much typos. This is fic not good for child and female pregnant and... people who like pair straight. So go to hell if you don't have strong mental or you don't like this pair.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Don't Like - Don't Read**

 **.**

 **...**

Sepulang dari misi yang tempo hari diberikan Hokage padanya membuat Sarada semakin gelisah. Bahkan kepalanya semakin dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang entah nanti terjawab atau tidak.

"Sarada... Makan malam sudah siap nak..." ujar seorang wanita, membuat lamunan Sarada buyar seketika.

Sarada segera beringsut menuju meja makan, meninggalkan buku pe er yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Ia menatap ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan makanan. Sepi. Layaknya sebuah keluarga haruslah lengkap, terlebih di meja makan seperti ini. Tapi Sarada sudah terbiasa makan malam tanpa sang ayah. Bahkan sesekali ia juga makan malam sendirian ketika sang ibu sibuk dengan urusan di rumah sakit. Sarada tak terlalu memusingkan hal ini sebenarnya. Toh setidaknya ia memiliki seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai ayahnya. Tidak seperti Mitsuki–rekan satu timnya–yang tidak jelas siapa orang tuanya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ayahnya, bukankah ia teman satu tim Hokage ke tujuh? Dan rekan yang satu lagi itu kan...

"Mama!" seru Sarada.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya wanita yang kini duduk di samping Sarada seraya melepas apron yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Apa mama tahu siapa orang yang paling dekat dengan Hokage?" tanyanya.

"Hmm... Banyak. Mama juga dekat sekali dengannya. Tapi kalau saat ini yang paling dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh hanyalah Hinata, lady dari klan Hyuuga."

Sarada memutar bola matanya. Kesal karena jawabannya yang berbelit-belit menurut Sarada.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan Hokage?" tanya wanita berambut permen kapas itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa orang yang paling dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh." aku Sarada.

"Paling dekat ya..." lirih ibu Sarada, nampak berfikir.

Sarada sudah tak mempedulikannya. Tangannya kini sibuk mengambil makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. Namun ia menghentikan gerakannya saat ibunya dengan lirih menyebut nama ayahnya, lengkap dengan keterangan bahwa ayahnya adalah sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh.

Sarada tercenung.

Apa ia harus menemui ayahnya untuk menanyakan perihal Hokage?

Apapun itu akan dia lakukan demi seseorang. Ya. Demi seorang bocah bandel yang meluapkan kekesalannya pada Sarada dengan cara memukulinya. Bocah yang bisa dibilang sama sepertinya.

Diabaikan oleh figur seorang ayah.

– **Akira Veronica Lianis –**

Sarada menatap Inojin dengan antusias, meskipun mulut anak ini sangat frontal, setidaknya ia cukup baik. Lebih baik dari Chouchou malahan.

"Nah. Kau tunggu disini dulu mata empat. Aku akan memanggil ibuku. Kau jangan coba-coba mencuri barang disini." kata Inojin, membuat Sarada muak.

Tapi Sarada hanya mengangguk. Tak mempermasalahkan ucapan Inojin.

Sarada mengamati setiap sudut rumah ini. Rumah yang sangat wangi dan nyaman. Tak heran memang mengingat sang ibu Inojin senang menanam bunga bahkan memiliki sebuah toko bunga yang terkenal.

"Ah... Sarada... Tumben kau ingin bertemu denganku." sapa seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang membawa nampan berisi minuman.

Wanita itu meletakkan minuman yang dibawanya di depan Sarada.

"Ah. Tidak usah repot-repot bibi..." ucap Sarada.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, kau ada keperluan apa kesini? Apa ibumu butuh bantuan?" tanya wanita itu dengan senyum manis.

"Sebenarnya... aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada bibi." ungkap Sarada.

"Tanya apa?" tanya wanita ber marga Yamanaka itu.

"Ini... tentang Hokage ke tujuh."

"Oh... Naruto ya..." Sarada mengangguk.

"Bi... Menurut bibi, siapakah orang yang paling dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh?" tanya Sarada.

"Sasuke." sahut sebuah suara dari pintu masuk rumah.

2 wanita yang tengah berbincang itu menoleh, mendapati ayah Inojin tengah melepas alas kakinya.

"Okaeri, Sai..." wanita disamping Sarada berdiri menyambut kedatangan suaminya.

"Tadaima..." tukas pria bernama Sai itu seraya mendekat ke arah 2 wanita itu.

"Kalau kau bertanya siapa orang yang paling dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh, maka jawabannya hanyalah Sasuke." jelas Sai sambil duduk disamping Sarada, sehingga Sarada kini diapit oleh 2 orang dewasa.

Sarada terdiam, mencoba mencerna penjelasan ayah Inojin.

"Ah, kau tidak usah bingung Sarada... Ayah Inojin ini dulu rekan satu tim dengan Hokage dan ibumu." jelas istri pria bernama Sai ini.

"Apa?" Sarada nampak makin tak mengerti.

"Apa ibumu tidak pernah bercerita kalau aku pernah masuk tim nya karena ayahmu–"

"Sai!" seru ibu Inojin, memelototi Sai tanpa diketahui oleh Sarada.

Sai mendesah lelah. Ia kemudian bangkit dan pamit masuk ke kamar.

Ibu Inojin merangkul bahu Sarada.

"Sai masuk ke dalam tim nya Hokage karena suatu hal. Dan itu juga karena perintah Hokage ke 5." jelas ibu Inojin.

Sarada mengangguk, tapi dia cukup mengerti bahwa ada yang disembunyikan orang-orang mengenai ayahnya.

"Nah, kau minum ya. Aku membuat ini khusus untukmu. Kudengar kau suka jus tomat." kata Ino sambil menyodorkan minuman yang sejak tadi tidak disentuh oleh Sarada.

Sarada mengangguk, meraih minuman itu sebelum ia pamit pulang.

– **Akira Veronica Lianis –**

Sarada mengambil secarik kertas yang ia lipat. Ia membuka lipatannya lalu mencoret nama Ino Yamanaka dan Sai yang ada di kertas itu.

Sarada mengamati kertas itu. Kertas yang berisi nama-nama teman se angkatan ibunya itu, ia dapatkan dari laci ibunya. Sarada mengambil kertas ini untuk mencari sesuatu mengenai Hokage ke tujuh.

"Selanjutnya... Akimichi Chouji..." gumam Sarada, teringat salah satu temannya.

"Hai Sarada. Kau sedang apa?" seru seseorang di belakang Sarada, membuat ia buru-buru memasukkan kertas yang ia bawa ke dalam sakunya.

"A-ah... Chouchou..."

"Kudengar dari Boruto kalau kalian baru saja menyelesaikan misi ke desa lindungan bunyi ya? Apa kau bertemu dengan orang berwajah ular itu lagi, Sarada?" cerocos Chouchou.

"Ah iya. Tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kami hanya mengambil beberapa informasi yang diberikan oleh Yamato-san." jelas Sarada.

Chouchou mengangguk paham.

"Eh, apa ayahmu ada di rumah?" tanya Sarada.

"Um." Chouchou mengangguk, "... aku lihat tadi ayah bersama paman Shikamaru, mereka bermain shougi." imbuhnya.

"Erm... bolehkah aku bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja, Sarada. Ayo, kebetulan aku juga mau pulang."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sarada, Chouchou menyeret Sarada ke rumahnya. Sarada sendiri tidak mengajukan protes. Ia menurut saja dan terdiam sampai mereka memasuki rumah Chouchou yang sering ia kunjungi jika ada tugas kelompok.

"Oh. Sarada rupanya. Ayo masuk." ajak seorang wanita yang Sarada kenal sebagai ibunya Chouchou.

"Terimakasih bibi Karui." ucap Sarada, sambil mendaratkan pantatnya diatas lantai tatami depan meja kecil.

"Ibu. Ayah dimana?" tanya Chouchou kemudian.

"Ayahmu ada di sebelah. Dia mengobrol dengan Shikamaru lama sekali." terang Karui.

Chouchou menoleh pada Sarada dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ah Chouchou, kau buatkan Sarada minuman. Ibu mau mengambil jemuran." perintah Karui seraya berlalu pergi.

"Iya ibu." kata Chouchou, ".. nah Sarada, kau bisa sendiri kan menemui ayahku?" tanya Chouchou kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sarada kembali berdiri dan menuju ke tempat dimana ayah Chouchou dan ayah Shikadai berada.

Nampak di mata Sarada 2 orang dewasa tengah mengobrol di samping halaman rumah. Dengan cepat Sarada menghampiri 2 orang tersebut tak peduli bahwa kehadirannya diketahui oleh 2 orang tersebut.

"Oh. Sarada rupanya." tukas Chouji, ayah Chouchou–ramah.

"Selamat pagi..." ucap Sarada dengan sopan.

"Pagi." balas seorang pria di samping Chouji dengan malas.

Sarada kemudian duduk didekat pria dewasa itu lalu menatap 2 orang di depannya dengan antusias.

"Kau bukan ingin berbicara denganku lagi kan?" tebak Shikamaru.

Sarada tersenyum. Dan Chouji mengerutkan dahinya– bingung.

"Shikamaru-san. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa orang yang paling dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh?" tanya Sarada dengan lembut.

Shikamaru menghela nafas dan Chouji memperlebar senyumnya.

"Tentu saja Sasuke, ayahmu." jawab Chouji lantang.

"Mereka itu bersahabat," tambah Shikamaru kemudian.

"Sedekat apa mereka?" tanya Sarada lagi.

Shikamaru menatap Chouji yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mereka mengangguk singkat, seperti tengah bersepakat akan suatu hal.

"Mereka sangat dekat, sama seperti Shikadai, Inojin, dan Chouchou." jelas Chouji dengan sederhana.

"Tapi... kurasa tidak sesederhana itu Chouji-san." Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya, tak setuju.

"Aku merasa papa ku benar-benar dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh. Lebih dari kedekatan papa dan mama." jelas Sarada dengan mata sendu.

Shikamaru menangkap ekspresi Sarada. Ia pun menatap Chouji sejenak lalu berdehem keras.

Shikamaru kemudian berdiri. Lalu 2 pasang mata menatapnya bingung.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku di gedung Hokage." kata Shikamaru.

Chouji ikut berdiri. Sarada tidak terima begitu saja kalau ia tak diacuhkan.

"Shikamaru-san." seru Sarada.

"Nah, kau lanjutkan penyelidikan mu, Sasuke mini." kata Shikamaru pada Sarada.

Sarada mengerutkan dahinya.

Shikamaru kemudian melengos pergi setelah ia pamit pada Chouji.

Sarada terdiam sejenak lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat lalu enyah dari kediaman Chouchou. Mengabaikan Chouchou yang memanggilnya untuk kembali.

– **Akira Veronica Lianis –**

Sarada mengamati kertas yang ia bawa. Ia baru saja mencoret beberapa nama seperti Ten-ten, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, dan tentu saja Akimichi Chouji serta Nara Shikamaru.

Dari semua orang yang ia tanyai mengenai siapa orang yang paling dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh, semuanya serentak menjawab bahwa ayahnya lah orangnya.

Sebenarnya dari sini saja harusnya Sarada mengerti bahwa tidak ada orang lain lagi yang paling dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh selain Uchiha Sasuke tentunya. Tapi entah mengapa ada sedikit ketidakrelaan di saat yang sama ia bertanya siapa orang yang paling dekat dengan ayahnya, dan orang-orang itu menjawab bahwa Hokage ke tujuh lah orangnya.

Sarada kembali mengamati kertas dihadapannya. Ia membaca nama yang tersisa disana.

"Hyuuga Hinata..." ucap Sarada pelan.

Matanya menerawang.

Ibu Boruto ya? Batin Sarada. Tak yakin kalau ia harus menemui orang yang justru merupakan salah satu alasan ia melakukan ini.

 **flashback**

 _Sarada harusnya ada di rumah saat ini. Namun ia tak di rumah. Ia kini terdiam di balik pohon, mengamati seorang bocah bandel yang tengah memukul-mukul batang kayu dengan emosi._

 _Sarada terus berada disana saat bocah itu kemudian berhenti memukul kayu di depannya dan terengah-engah dengan badan setengah membungkuk._

 _"AKU TAHU KAU ADA DISANA!" Teriak bocah berambut pirang itu, membuat Sarada terkejut._

 _"Apa maumu Sarada? Kau masih belum puas kupukul?" tanya bocah itu, menoleh kearah pohon yang digunakan Sarada untuk bersembunyi._

 _Sarada tak punya alasan lagi untuk bersembunyi, maka ia pun melangkah mendekat ke arah bocah itu seraya membetulkan kacamatanya._

 _"Apa maumu?" desis bocah berambut pirang itu._

 _"Boruto... aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memukulku. Aku merasa tidak punya salah padamu. Jadi aku punya alasan untuk membalas pukulanmu" kata Sarada dengan tangan terkepal._

 _Boruto mendecih, menatap Sarada dengan pandangan menghina._

 _"Kau!" tunjuk Boruto dengan telunjuk yang mengacung tepat di hidung Sarada._

 _"Aku benci padamu." tegas Boruto membuat gadis berkacamata itu menyeringai._

 _"Aku tak peduli kau perempuan atau bukan. Karena aku akan tetap menghajar mu sampai kau berhenti muncul di sekitarku." kata Boruto lantang._

 _"Aku akan selalu ada di sekitarmu Boruto. Bukankah kita satu tim?" balas Sarada sengit._

 _Boruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tanpa basa-basi menyerang Sarada dengan pukulan yang tak bisa dianggap biasa._

 _Sarada yang memiliki gerak refleks bagus mampu menghindari pukulan itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya. Ia bahkan sempat menyerang perut Boruto dengan bogem mentah yang sukses membuat Boruto terseret mundur beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya tergeletak diatas tanah dengan erangan kesakitan._

 _Sarada tersenyum kecut lalu melangkah cepat mendekati Boruto._

 _Boruto sendiri segera bangkit dan menatap nyalang Sarada yang tengah mendekatinya. Ia meludahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit._

 _"Brengsek kau Sarada." umpat Boruto saat Sarada berdiri tepat di depannya._

 _"Masih kurang?" tanya Sarada._

 _Boruto segera menghajar Sarada namun gadis itu dengan cekatan menangkap kepalan tangan Boruto lalu menarik tubuh Boruto untuk kemudian ia banting. Boruto sendiri tidak mau kalah, dengan cepat ia memukul pipi Sarada saat gadis itu menunduk usai membantingnya._

 _Adu jotos pun segera berlangsung. Sama seperti saat sang sensei memerintah Boruto, Mitsuki, dan Sarada untuk berlatih. Bedanya kali ini mereka hanya berdua tanpa Mitsuki, dan bukannya berlatih melainkan berkelahi._

 _Senja mulai menghilang, menandakan berakhirnya perkelahian mereka._

 _2 bocah itu kini tergeletak diatas tanah dengan luka-luka yang menghiasi sekujur tubuh mereka. Mereka nampak berbaring berdampingan dengan nafas terengah-engah sebagai satu-satunya suara yang terdengar disana selain gemerisik daun akibat hembusan angin._

 _Tak ada yang membuka suara sampai nafas mereka kembali stabil._

 _"Kita seharusnya pulang." Sarada bersuara, memecah keheningan._

 _Boruto terkekeh, mengundang dengusan geli dari Sarada._

 _"Aku tidak mau pulang." kata Boruto kemudian._

 _Sarada terdiam, kacamatanya sudah tak karuan ada dimana._

 _"Ayah jarang ada dirumah. Dia sibuk." kata Boruto lagi, dengan emosi yang bisa Sarada rasakan dari nada suaranya._

 _Sarada masih terdiam, namun ia siap mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan Boruto nanti._

 _"Dia tak punya waktu untukku. Dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di gedung Hokage dibandingkan di rumah." lanjut Boruto._

 _Helaan nafas terdengar di telinga Sarada, membuatnya menoleh kearah Boruto._

 _"Dia benar-benar ayah yang brengsek. Aku benci Naruto."_

 _Sarada terkekeh geli._

 _"Aku tahu tugas Hokage memang berat. Tapi dia sungguh keterlaluan." imbuh Boruto dengan nada benci yang kentara._

 _Sarada masih menatap Boruto, meskipun pandangan matanya agak buram tapi ia dapat menangkap ekspresi sedih Boruto kemudian._

 _"Tempo hari, kebencianku pada Naruto si idiot itu bertambah. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya membentak ibuku. Ia bilang ibu sangat lancang memasuki sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun selain dia sendiri. Ibu menangis, dan aku sibuk menjaga adikku, aku takut dia terbangun dari tidurnya."_

 _Sarada mendengarnya dengan seksama._

 _"Aku benci juga pada ibuku. Aku tahu dia tidak bersalah dan senang sekali menyalahkan dirinya atas kesalahan yang aku buat." tambah Boruto dengan senyum miris._

 _"Jadi... yang memasuki ruangan itu kau?" simpul Sarada, dan Boruto mengangguk dengan cepat._

 _"Aku memasuki ruangan itu, dan ibuku tahu. Kebetulan orang itu pulang dan ibuku segera menyeretku pergi. Ia lupa belum mengunci lagi ruangan itu. Saat dia kembali untuk mengunci pintu itu, dia mengetahuinya. Dia memarahi ibu. Uh..." Boruto nampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

 _"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan orang itu Sarada?"tanya Boruto, dan Sarada menggeleng._

 _"Dia bilang tak akan segan-segan menceraikan ibu." lirih Boruto, membuat Sarada terkejut._

 _"Ce-cerai?" ulang Sarada._

 _"Kau tahu apa yang ada dalam ruangan itu apa sampai-sampai dia menyakiti ibu?" Boruto menghela nafas sejenak, "...aku sendiri tidak tahu apa, aku hanya melihat ruang gelap sebelum ibu menyeretku pergi." lanjut Boruto._

 _Sarada menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan._

 _" Tapi aku mendengar darinya bahwa itu adalah tempat yang penuh dengan rahasia orang terdekatnya." ungkap Boruto._

 _"Orang terdekatnya?" beo Sarada._

 _"Iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa." kata Boruto._

 **flashback end**

Sarada melipat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam saku dan bergegas pergi.

Tinggal Inuzuka Kiba. Batin Sarada.

Ia melangkah cepat. Siang semakin terik, membuatnya enggan lama-lama diluar rumah untuk melakukan hal ini.

Ia sebenarnya tak mengenal orang ini. Bahkan ia tadi harus bertanya pada Aburame-sensei dimana rumah Inuzuka Kiba dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya.

Yah... meskipun sensei nya yang satu ini agak aneh tapi dia dengan baik hati menyuruh orang bernama Inuzuka Kiba ini untuk menunggu Sarada di depan kedai dango.

Kini Sarada sampai di kedai dango yang dimaksud sang sensei. Dengan cepat ia memasuki kedai itu dan mencari orang yang memiliki jenggot dan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Kau yang namanya Sarada?"

Sarada berjengit, merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang tepat di belakang Sarada. Sarada berbalik dan mendapati orang yang tadi disebutkan ciri-cirinya oleh sang sensei.

"Ah. Ayo kita duduk. Aku kebetulan juga baru datang. Hehe," kata orang bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu seraya menarik Sarada untuk duduk di depannya.

Sarada menurut. Ia duduk dan menatap intens orang di depannya.

"Ah, kau putri Sakura kan. Dan anak dari Uchiha itu..." ujar Kiba seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

Sarada mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pelayan di samping Kiba yang memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku yang mentraktir." tukasnya saat pelayan tadi berlalu.

"Maaf merepotkan..." Sarada menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa orang yang paling dekat dengan Hokage ke tujuh." Sarada mengajukan pertanyaan itu lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Naruto? Hmm... menurutku, Sasuke yang paling dekat dengan Naruto." jawab Kiba dengan mimik wajah serius.

Sarada terdiam sejenak lalu membalik pertanyaannya tadi.

"Yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke ya hanya Naruto. Terlebih dia selama belasan tahun ini tidak pernah ada di desa. Setahuku, yang paling sering berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke ya Naruto sendiri. Bahkan yang tahu keberadaan Sasuke sekarang cuma Naruto." jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

Kiba menghentikan penjelasannya saat pesanannya dihidangkan di atas meja. Ia mengambil satu tusuk dango lalu memakannya.

"Makanlah. Aku tidak mau dihajar ibumu hanya karena membiarkan dirimu kelaparan." canda Kiba, membuat Sarada melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kiba.

"Kudengar kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu." cicit Kiba, membuat Sarada hampir tersedak.

Sarada segera meminum teh yang dihidangkan sebelum ia mengiyakan pernyataan Kiba.

"Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku menemui papa bersama Hokage ke tujuh. Dan sepertinya kau benar mengenai keberadaan papa yang hanya diketahui oleh Hokage ke tujuh." ungkap Sarada.

Kiba manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Tapi... papa bahkan tidak mengenaliku." lirih Sarada sedih.

Kiba berhenti mengunyah dan menatap gadis berkacamata itu.

"Ah... mungkin dia terlalu lama bepergian." desis Kiba, "... ah, tapi dia dulu sempat tinggal selama sebulan saat kau lahir."

"Aku tahu. Dia hanya berada di desa paling lama saat aku lahir. Dia bahkan hanya tinggal selama 3 hari usai menikah dengan mama. Bukankah itu tidak aneh bagimu?" tanya Sarada dengan pandangan mata sendu.

Kiba berdehem lalu duduk dengan tenang.

"Sarada... Sasuke tidak bisa berlama-lama di desa." ujar Kiba dengan suara yang lirih.

"Kenapa?" sahut Sarada cepat.

"Ceritanya panjang..."

Kiba menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Ah. Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba, membuat Sarada berpikir bahwa Kiba mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sama seperti orang-orang sebelum Kiba yang sempat Sarada tanyai.

"15 tahun." namun Sarada tetap menjawabnya.

"Oh. Sudah cukup besar ya." gumam Kiba.

Sarada kelihatan cuek lalu meminum tehnya.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia. Tapi toh cepat atau lambat kau akan tetap mengetahuinya Sarada..." tukas Kiba.

Sarada mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kiba.

"Dengar baik-baik Sarada, karena aku tak akan mengulang untuk yang kedua kalinya." ujar Kiba serius.

Sarada meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Bersiap untuk mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Kiba. Firasatnya bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mendapatkan informasi yang kemungkinan besar akan mengubah hidupnya.

"Dulu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat aku masih berumur sekitar 16 tahun. Dan kondisi dunia ninja masih kacau. Ada sebuah fakta yang seluruh dunia ninja tahu..." Kiba memotong ceritanya, membuat Sarada penasaran.

"...bahwa ayahmu. Uchiha Sasuke..." lagi-lagi Kiba memotong ceritanya, membuat Sarada gemas dan ingin menonjok muka Kiba.

"...adalah seorang buronan kelas berat. Dan diincar semua orang di dunia ninja."

 **Bersambung...**

 **#plak**

 **Wkwk, :v**

 **Gue putus sampe sini dulu ya...**

 **Maaf, Sasuke sama Naruto nya belum bisa ku munculin di chapter ini. Maaf maaf #bungkukbungkuk**

 **Kalau ada yg keberatan baca chap ini mending gk usah di baca. Langsung capcus di chap 2 aja.**

 **Krn aku yakin ada yg gk suka ama setting Canon yg kubuat disini.**

 **And then...**

 **gimme some review.**

 **\- Akira -**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sarada meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Bersiap untuk mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Kiba. Firasatnya bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mendapatkan informasi yang kemungkinan besar akan mengubah hidupnya._

 _"Dulu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat aku masih berumur sekitar 16 tahun. Dan kondisi dunia ninja masih kacau. Ada sebuah fakta yang seluruh dunia ninja tahu..." Kiba memotong ceritanya, membuat Sarada penasaran._

 _"...bahwa ayahmu. Uchiha Sasuke..." lagi-lagi Kiba memotong ceritanya, membuat Sarada gemas dan ingin menonjok muka Kiba._

 _"...adalah seorang buronan kelas berat. Dan diincar semua orang di dunia ninja."_

 **...**

 **.**

 **Ikatan Yang Ada Diantara Mereka**

 **Chapter 2**

 **story by Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

 **T+**

 **4k+**

 **Drama & Friendship**

 _ **"...**_ "Aku akan menikahi Hinata!" seru Naruto terlampau semangat. Sasuke nyaris melupakan caranya bernafas. "Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya terdengar serak _ **..."**_

 **Dedicated for SasuNaru Day 2015**

Perhatian!

Saya ingatkan pada anda semua resiko membaca fanfic saya yang terlampau bagus ini #ditampol_orangorang

Ini ff BL/Homo/Yaoi menceritakan ttg SasuNaru dan ada sedikit KakaIru disini. Yg suka straight lgsg mundur!

Ibu hamil dan anak dibawah umur dilarang baca. Karna efeknya mengerikan #bohong

Setting cerita ini Canon. Saya mencoba mengambil rongga" cerita yang terjadi antara chapter 699 setelah kepergian Sasuke, lalu the last, dan manga gaiden.

Typo bertebaran. Bahasanya aneh dan anehnya tetap saja aneh.

Dan karya ini dibuat bukan untuk mencari masalah sama pemilik asli tokoh Naruto.

 **Thanks.**

 **Don't Like - Don't Read**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Konoha –** _ **Masa kepemimpinan Hokage ke enam**_ **–**

Langit cukup cerah hari ini. Awan musim panas berarak menuju tempat lain. Membuat langit diatas Konoha berwarna biru.

Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi sang Hokage yang pagi-pagi sudah berkutat dengan yang namanya kertas dan gulungan-gulungan kertas yang entah mengapa terlihat enak dimakan, seperti dadar gulung. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan sang Hokage ke enam, Hatake Kakashi.

 _'trek'_

Mata hitam yang kelopaknya terlalu lebar itu mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas yang ia baca. Matanya memandang lurus sepiring dango yang tersaji di depannya.

"Kau butuh makanan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Hokage-sama." ujar sebuah suara yang datang dari sisi kiri sang Hokage.

Hokage ke enam itu menoleh kearah orang yang dengan seenak udelnya meletakkan piring itu diatas lembaran-lembaran kerjanya yang entah nanti akan membuat lembaran itu kusut atau tidak.

"Makan itu atau kutusuk mulutmu pakai tusuk dango." ancam asisten Kakashi, Iruka.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang lalu mengambil setusuk dango dengan mata yang tetap terpaku di kertas yang tengah ia baca.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar di telinga Kakashi. Membuat Hokage dengan muka misterius itu tersenyum tipis.

Hening melanda ruang Hokage. Hanya ada suara berisik kertas-kertas yang kini ditata rapi oleh pria bernama Iruka itu.

Sampai akhirnya pintu ruangan itu menjeblak seperti ditendang dari luar oleh orang kurang ajar yang kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak seorang pemuda tak tahu diri yang melukai pintu mahal ruang Hokage.

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap dalam diam pemuda sinting di depannya yang anehnya menjadi pahlawan di desa bahkan di dunia ninja.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kesini, Naruto?" tanya Iruka kemudian.

"Apa-apaan kau itu muka buaya! Kenapa kau bisa seenaknya sendiri menugaskan orang selain aku untuk menemui Uchiha brengsek itu?!" teriak Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan jari telunjuknya dengan kurang ajar menunjuk-nunjuk muka kuyu Kakashi.

Yang disebut muka buaya oleh Naruto menjadi tersinggung. Untung dia bukan Hokage ke lima yang suka melempar barang saat tersinggung hingga ia tak perlu repot-repot menyandang gelar pemimpin paling merugikan karena merusak _furniture_ yang disediakan untuk seorang pemimpin. Maaf maaf saja, Kakashi hanya orang miskin yang tak tergoda untuk memakan uang rakyat untuk kepentingan yang ia rusak.

"Naruto... Hal ini bisa dibicarakan baik-baik." kata Iruka, berusaha menenangkan emosi Naruto. Sepertinya hanya Iruka yang paling normal disini.

"Apanya yang tenang Iruka?! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, siapapun tidak boleh menemui Sasuke selain aku!" semprot Naruto pada guru yang paling ia sayangi.

"Pelankan suaramu kuning! Telingaku conge kalau terus berteriak!" teriak Iruka, mulai tidak sabar. Ini pasti efek karena begadang dengan bujangan macam Kakashi, batin Iruka.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai bisa berpikir dengan normal.

Kakashi meletakkan tusuk dango yang ia bawa diatas piring. Kini ia duduk dengan tubuh condong ke depan.

"Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang..." kata Kakashi dengan nada suara yang terlampau sangat tenang, meski telah dihina oleh mantan muridnya ini.

Naruto melihat dirinya sendiri. Ya... dia saat ini tengah dalam perawatan intensif karena terjatuh dari tebing saat ia membantu para pemahat untuk memahat muka Kakashi. Ia dipaksa Tsunade untuk beristirahat selama seminggu dan tidak memperbolehkan ninja berelemen angin ini untuk beraktivitas terlebih menerima misi di luar desa.

Iruka sendiri hanya terkekeh miris saat ini karena murid kesayangannya ini begitu ceroboh. Lihatlah tangannya yang di gips itu. Tangan yang satu masih dalam masa penyesuaian, yang satu lagi kini malah terluka. Iruka tak habis pikir dengan Naruto ini, apa ia tidak cebok saat buang air besar mengingat kedua tangannya tak berfungsi.

"Keadaanmu saat ini persis seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang takut suaminya bertemu orang-orang yang berpotensi untuk diselingkuhi tahu!" cerca Kakashi, membuat 2 orang yang ada diruangan itu shock berat.

Ternyata salah paham ya...

"Hey muka buaya! Siapa yang kau sebut seperti ibu-ibu itu Hah?!" bentak Naruto.

"Tuh!" tunjuk Kakashi pada Naruto, "...sudah salah, nggak nyadar lagi! Astaga nar... Lo kayaknya kudu di servis otaknya." keluh Kakashi dengan bahasa tidak baku.

Naruto terlihat mangap-mangap, kini tubuhnya maju ke depan mendekati Kakashi.

Ia siap menghajar Kakashi saat dengan bijaknya, Iruka menarik Naruto menjauh dari Kakashi.

"Sudah cukup Naruto... Kamu jangan terlalu baper." kini malah Iruka yang ngomong sok gaul.

"Tuh, dengerin Iruka. Jangan kayak lemper. Dasar lemper." sahut Kakashi keluar jalur amannya sebagai Hokage yang berwibawa.

"Baper!" teriak Naruto dan Iruka.

Sepertinya ucapan Kakashi yang menyuruh Naruto untuk menyervis otaknya harus diterapkan pada Kakashi sendiri.

Keadaan berangsur tenang. Bahkan kini mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang di sediakan di ruang Hokage. Iruka duduk diantara Kakashi dan Naruto, tak peduli jika aturannya asisten tidak boleh duduk bersama Hokage dan tamunya. Keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk menaati peraturan. Karena sewaktu-waktu akan ada adu jotos disini.

"Jadi katakan! Kenapa kau malah menyuruh udel bodong itu menemui Sasuke." tuntut Naruto, seenaknya menyebut nama mantan rekan satu timnya.

"Karena tidak ada orang yang lebih potensial lagi dibandingkan Sai." kata Kakashi.

Naruto melotot.

"Memangnya Sakura-chan tidak potensial juga?"

"Sungguh Naruto. Aku lebih tahu siapa yang berpotensial disini." jerit Kakashi.

"Daripada aku menyuruh Lee untuk menemui Sasuke." sahut Iruka, sok menyuruh padahal cuma asisten.

Naruto langsung membayangkan bahwa Lee yang suka sok kenal sok dekat itu merangkul bahu Sasuke dan membicarakan masa muda pada Sasuke yang tak peduli dengan masa mudanya. Dan bayangan Sasuke membakar Lee dengan Amaterasu membuat Naruto bergidik dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menemui suamimu itu, ya pergilah. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau di makan babi hutan karena kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tanganmu itu." tukas Kakashi seraya berjalan menuju kursi kebesarannya.

Naruto terdiam.

"Sabar nar... itulah akibat dari menikah muda." kata Iruka sambil mengusap punggung Naruto.

Naruto memandang horor Iruka dan Kakashi yang berkata seolah ia adalah istri dari Sasuke. _Hell_ _No_! Naruto itu normal! Dan ia lebih suka dengan wanita berdada rata mengingat wanita berdada besar pasti akan sejahat Tsunade.

Dengan gusar, ia pun melangkah cepat keluar dari ruang Hokage yang sudah seperti neraka bagi Naruto. Meninggalkan 2 orang yang tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda yang sering disebut usuratonkachi oleh Sasuke itu.

"Lihat murid kesayanganmu itu. Datang kesini sambil gendong anak dan marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu." cicit Kakashi, menganggap lengan Naruto yang di gips itu sama seperti orang yang menggendong anak.

Iruka memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan frustasi.

"Sudahlah..." lirih Iruka gemas.

"Apanya yang sudahlah? Dia sama gilanya dengan suaminya itu! Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa seenaknya membuat perintah." kilah Kakashi, masih menganggap Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pasangan suami 'istri', "...dasar pasangan sinting." cibir Kakashi, mengundang geraman garang dari Iruka.

"Berhenti bersikap tolol Kakashi! Mukamu itu sudah seperti orang idiot!" seru Iruka, lelah.

Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia kembali menjadi orang normal. Fokusnya kembali pada lembar kerjanya.

Iruka menghampiri Kakashi, kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terhenti karena hal konyol seperti tadi.

"Kalau bukan karena Naruto yang sudah sangat berjasa pada dunia shinobi. Aku pasti tidak akan mau menuruti permintaannya yang aneh-aneh itu." keluh Kakashi seraya menandatangani berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dari permintaan Naruto." bela Iruka.

"Apa katamu?! Kau pikir permintaannya untuk menghukum Sasuke se ringan mungkin itu tidak aneh? Astaga Iruka... Aku hampir di pukuli Raikage gara-gara aku menuruti anak itu." ungkap Kakashi kesal.

"Yang penting sekarang hukumannya jadi ringan kan." sahut Iruka, menumpuk dokumen yang siap di stempel.

"Ya... berkeliling dunia untuk menebus dosa memang ringan. Tapi kalau dia harus diawasi terus bahkan oleh orang yang sama apa itu tidak mengherankan?" racau Kakashi.

"Maksudmu apa? Bicaralah yang jelas!" protes Iruka.

"Chk, intinya aku kesal karena Naruto terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke." decak Kakashi.

"Itu wajar... Sasuke bisa saja berubah haluan seperti dulu. Kau tahu kalau Naruto itu benar-benar tidak ingin Sasuke pergi lagi kan?" lagi-lagi Iruka membela Naruto.

"Wajar katamu? Tingkah Naruto itu seperti–"

"Cukup Kakashi! Aku mau pulang! Permisi!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Iruka menghilang dari tempat itu. Tak mengindahkan Kakashi yang terus berkeluh kesah.

"Hah... Apa yang salah denganku?" desah frustasi dari mulut Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian, dari arah jendela muncul seekor elang yang menjatuhkan sebuah gulungan. Kakashi berdiri, beranjak memungut gulungan yang menggelinding itu.

Ia membuka segelnya dan tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke." lirih Kakashi.

– **Akira Veronica Lianis –**

"Aa.. Oh! Hai Sasuke... Lama tak jumpa." sapa seorang pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sai.

Yang disapa memandang dingin pemuda bernama Sai itu dan hanya duduk diam kembali setelah itu.

"Mana si Dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke, memecah keheningan.

"Ah... Dia tidak boleh kemana-mana karena dia baru saja jatuh dari tebing."

Selintas, Sai dapat menangkap ekspresi kaget Sasuke yang hanya berlangsung sangat sangat singkat, tak lebih dari 1 milisecon.

"Ah ya... Kau sudah tahu kabar penculikan Hanabi?" tanya Sai, membuka percakapan yang sangat diduga akan berakhir tragis.

"Hn."

Sasuke nampak tidak berniat untuk bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda yang _exhibitionist_ ini.

"Hahaha." Sai tertawa garing.

Dan angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang.

"Saat misi untuk mencari Hanabi, sepertinya Naruto jatuh cinta pada Hinata." ucap Sai dengan mulut frontal nya yang terkenal ampuh untuk membangkitkan amarah.

Dan sepertinya mulutnya itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada katana yang ada di balik jubahnya.

"Bahkan aku mendengar kabar dari Sakura kalau Naruto ingin menikahi Hinata. Yahh... Sakura diberi tahu banyak hal oleh Hinata tentang semua yang terjadi saat misi." imbuh Sai.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak membakar Sai dengan amaterasu. Ia juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan cara kerja tubuhnya saat ini. Setelah mendengar kabar yang entah benar atau tidak itu, membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas dingin. Dadanya serasa habis dihantam benda keras hingga perutnya melilit kesakitan. Tenggorokannya juga terasa sangat kering dan sulit bernafas dengan normal.

"Kau apa tidak tahu jika Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak kecil?" tanya Sai dengan muka yang menggoda untuk dijotos.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Tidak. Ia bukannya tidak tahu. Dia sejak dulu memang tak mau tahu apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. Dan sepanjang yang ia ingat, ia hanya memiliki lebih banyak kenangan dengan Naruto. Karena cuma anak itu yang satu-satunya berputar-putar di sekitarnya. Dan semua kenangan masa-masa yang entah disebut masa-masa yang indah atau tidak yang sebenarnya diingatnya dengan sangat baik.

"Ah...Aku lupa kalau kau tidak pernah mau tahu urusan orang lain." cibir Sai, sukses menarik Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Sasuke memandang dingin Sai yang tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau katakan sebenarnya?" tukas Sasuke dingin.

Senyum Sai menghilang, tergantikan oleh ekspresi tak percaya.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke mendengus. Sai hanya mendesah lelah.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto senang sekali berteman denganmu bahkan dia rela dihajar habisa-habisan oleh orang-orang Kumogakure hanya untuk melindungimu. Dia juga membuang harga dirinya demimu. Hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kata maaf untukmu, dia bersujud di kaki Raikage. Itu hal yang sangat keterlaluan." tutur Sai.

Apa?

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Ah... kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa..." keluh Sai.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia bukannya tidak tahu. Dia memang tidak mau tahu meskipun dia pernah diberitahu. Dan sekali lagi ia merasa jika Naruto melakukan hal yang sangat keji hanya untuk membawanya pulang. Sebegitu loyalnya kah Naruto padaku? Batin Sasuke.

"Dia tidak harus begitu menurutku. Itu cukup ekstrim untuk sebuah hubungan sebatas teman." komentar Sai, dan kali ini dampaknya buruk.

Benda tajam panjang dan mengkilat itu menyentuh leher Sai saat ini.

"Untuk ukuran seorang pria, kau sangat cerewet." desis Sasuke.

Sai tertawa lepas dan alis Sasuke berkedut.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." panggil Sai dengan nada suara yang dibuat sebahaya mungkin.

"Kau tahu? Level tertinggi dalam sebuah ikatan pertemanan yaitu ketika orang-orang menganggap kalian adalah...

.

.

... **homo**." tandas Sai, dan lehernya tergores benda tajam ditangan Sasuke.

"Akan kupotong lehermu." ancam Sasuke.

Sai tak terlihat takut sama sekali. Ia bahkan tersenyum ala psikopat saat ini.

"Dan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto padamu selama ini... Dia benar-benar berada di level tertinggi dalam sebuah ikatan pertemanan." simpul Sai.

Persetan dengan dosa! Orang ini benar-benar minta dibunuh olehnya.

Sasuke melayangkan sebuah pukulan di pipi pucat Sai.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa dengan ikatan yang ada diantara aku dan Naruto. Jadi jangan bermulut besar!" seru Sasuke, murka.

Sai terkekeh geli dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap Sasuke nyalang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." lirih Sai.

Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan emosinya dan menarik kembali katananya ke dalam jubah.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu." ucap Sasuke seraya berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

Meski Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang itu. Ia tetap membawa kakinya pergi.

"Aku tahu seberapa loyalnya kau pada Naruto. Dan aku tahu posisi Naruto dalam hidupmu!" teriak Sai, lalu tertawa keji saat Sasuke mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk pergi.

"Ckck, kasihan sekali kau Sasuke... Sama seperti Hinata. Bedanya kali ini, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mengetahui bahwa Hinata mencintainya." gumam Sai, puas dengan kelakuan Sasuke tadi.

"Kisah cinta yang tragis." ejek Sai

– **Akira Veronica Lianis –**

Ia sudah sembuh! Dan ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk melompat-lompat girang karena akhirnya ia akan menemui sahabatnya dan berbagi cerita dengannya. Naruto sudah tak sabar untuk hal ini. Ia sampai kesulitan menarik _zipper_ pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Setelah ia merasa sudah siap. Ia segera mengambil sepatunya dan dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Ia bersiul-siul di sepanjang jalan. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya, tertular semacam virus kebahagiaan yang tengah ditebar oleh Naruto saat ini.

Hingga sampai saatnya ia dicegat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang bersandar di pintu masuk gerbang Konoha. Naruto agak terkejut mendapati kehadiran Sai disana.

"Hai. Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini? Kencan?" tanya pemuda itu, kepo istilahnya.

Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menemui Sasuke." kata Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sai, polos.

"Eh?" dasar Naruto yang memang lemot.

"Maksudku... kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini? Menemui Sasuke terus-menerus." jelas Sai.

"Karena aku tidak mau dia kesepian." jawab Naruto.

"Itu kan sudah jadi resikonya. Dia sudah berbuat banyak dosa." cerca Sai.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudah cukup dengan semua pengorbanan mu selama ini Naruto. Dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Dia tidak akan pergi lagi seperti dulu." tutur Sai dan dipandangi Naruto dengan seksama.

Sai terdiam setelah itu. Matanya menyipit karena Naruto hanya memandanginya saat ini.

"Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui Sai."

Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada disisi tubuhnya saat mengatakan itu.

Dan Naruto menghilang begitu saja seperti angin.

"Mereka... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka? Ikatan apa yang ada diantara mereka?" gumam Sai, penasaran setengah mati.

– **Akira Veronica Lianis –**

Dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat Sasuke, Naruto terus bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Sai? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Apa Sasuke mengencingi kepala Sai saat Sai ditugaskan untuk menemui Sasuke? Ah... Rasa-rasanya ia begitu pusing saat ini.

"Dobe."

Naruto melonjak kaget. Ia menatap horor Sasuke yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"A-apaan kau ini Teme? Mengagetkanku saja." gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kudengar kau baru jatuh dari tebing." kata Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh.

"Sai pasti sudah bicara banyak hal denganmu." cerca Naruto, membuat Sasuke teringat percakapan laknat bersama pria exhibitionist itu.

"Hn."

"Yeah... Bagaimana dengan perkembangan desa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau yang ada dalam desa, kenapa malah tanya padaku?"

"Yang aku tanya itu diluar desa, Temee!" raung Naruto.

"Baik. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Oh... Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau tetap harus menjaga desa Teme. Apalagi kalau aku tidak ada di desa." tukas Naruto.

"Hn."

Hening mulai hadir. Mereka terus menapakkan kaki mereka hingga suara tapak kaki mereka hilang. Mereka berhenti dan duduk di akar pohon yang tumbuh besar.

"Lenganmu... Kau tetap ingin seperti ini Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, menatap lengan kananya yang putus.

Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum, senyum yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, usuratonkachi." kata Sasuke, meyakinkan.

Naruto mendecih sebal. Tuan Uchiha memang sombong dan sok kuat.

"Oh iya. Aku ada kabar gembira untukmu." pekik Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit. Tak memiliki firasat yang baik untuk apa yang akan dikatakan oleh si blonde ini.

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata!" seru Naruto terlampau semangat.

Sasuke nyaris melupakan caranya bernafas.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya terdengar serak.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, menjawab pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan.

Sasuke memaksakan sebuah senyum yang sudah dipastikan akan terlihat sangat buruk. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengacak rambut Naruto yang pendek itu.

"Hey!" protes Naruto.

"Selamat!" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau jangan hanya bilang selamat! Kau harus datang brengsek!" tukas Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ayolah Sasuke..." bujuk Naruto.

Dan sekali lagi Sasuke menggeleng pelan namun dengan sebuah senyum yang lagi-lagi dipaksakan.

"Oke baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah bersama?" tawar Naruto yang membuat Sasuke hampir salah paham dengan maksudnya.

"Kau nikahi saja Sakura-chan. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu tau!" usul Naruto yang entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku dengan Hinata, dan kau dengan Sakura-chan. Kita menikah bersama. Hehe. ide bagus kan?" cerocos Naruto, melewatkan tatapan kecewa dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau yakin dengan ide konyol itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menghina.

"Tentu saja! Ayolah Sasuke, kita ini sudah dewasa. Kita tidak boleh lama-lama membujang, kau mau apa jadi bujang lapuk selamanya? Hii... itu mengerikan Teme." kata Naruto.

Sasuke membisu. Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Ne teme... Kau tahu? Kita butuh penerus semangat juang kita." lirih Sasuke.

"Makanya itu kau ingin menikahi seorang wanita?" tukas Sasuke yang terdengar begitu janggal.

Naruto diam sejenak untuk memperhatikan air muka sahabatnya yang mengeras.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." balas Sasuke.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, mulai frustasi dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Pokoknya kau harus menikah Teme! Kau juga harus bahagia sama seperti aku!" perintah Naruto mutlak.

"Kau berhentilah mengurusi urusanku! Aku tidak butuh saran bodohmu itu. Ini hidupku! Jangan memaksaku seolah cuma kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membujukku. Dasar idiot!" seru Sasuke, sewot.

Naruto menganga, tak percaya dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa?" dan cuma itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Bicarakan hal yang lain saja." ujar Sasuke, gerah dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tertawa salah tingkah seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali pada Sasuke, merasa bersalah karena membuat pemuda Uchiha tak nyaman.

Naruto pun mulai kembali memulai percakapan lagi. Kali ini dengan topik pembicaraan yang berbeda.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi ocehan pemuda pirang ini ala kadarnya. Ia yang pada dasarnya memang seperti ini tak membuat Naruto kesal sama sekali. Dia tahu kalau Naruto mengerti dirinya.

Pembicaraan memang mengalir hangat, sama seperti biasa saat mereka berbincang. Namun untuk kali ini, Sasuke tak begitu fokus dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Sedikit banyak Sasuke masih memikirkan keinginan Naruto untuk menikahi gadis dari klan Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke tak begitu mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal pada Naruto. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto yang memaksa Sasuke untuk menikah saja. Ini nampak seperti sebuah perasaan yang takut kehilangan.

Sasuke bahkan berkali-kali menyangkal semua hal yang ia rasakan pada Naruto. Sasuke terus berkeras hati jika Naruto hanyalah seorang sahabat. Ikatan yang ada diantara mereka tak lebih dari persahabatan yang sangat kental. Dan Sasuke akui, perasaan saat ia melihat Naruto adalah perasaan yang hampir sama ia rasakan saat melihat kakaknya. Bedanya, hanya posisi mereka di hati Sasuke. Ya, dan Sasuke tak mau memperjelasnya.

Dan ingatan Sasuke kembali pada saat-saat ia usai bertarung dengan Naruto di lembah akhir. Ingatan tentang semua hal yang ia rasakan pada Naruto.

Entah mengapa rasanya itu terasa janggal.

Dan ingatannya malah mengingat pertemuan laknat dengan pemuda dari Anbu Ne itu. Tentang level tertinggi dalam ikatan pertemanan. Tentang pengorbanan Naruto untuk membawanya pulang.

Sesaat kemudian, berkelebat berbagai macam pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Naruto selama ini melakukan semua hal gila demi dirinya.

Sasuke tak bisa menutup mata dari kenyataan bahwa Naruto sebisa mungkin untuk membuatnya bahagia. Bahkan sejauh yang ia tahu, Naruto memohonkan ampun bagi dirinya dan meminta dispensasi hukuman yang ia terima. Meski dengan memberinya julukan 'pahlawan yang terlupakan'.

Sasuke tahu sebagian besar hidupnya terdapat campur tangan Naruto. Dan ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Lalu, apa setelah Naruto menikah, ia akan meninggalkan Sasuke? Apa si pirang itu akan melupakannya dan sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangganya? Terlebih Naruto akan tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menemuinya setelah ini karena ia akan di daulat sebagai Hokage ke tujuh.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke tidak rela.

"Teme! Kau dengar tidak?!" pekik Naruto, kesal karena Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

"Chk, berhenti melamun. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." tegur Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. Tak mempedulikan Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Apa?" sahut Naruto, tak percaya jika Sasuke ingat namanya karena selama ini selalu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Dobe maupun Usuratonkachi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu menemuiku. Aku juga yakin, kalau menemuiku ada tidak ada hubungannya dengan hukuman yang kuterima." tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto diam sejenak lalu manggut-manggut.

"Aku tidak mau kau kesepian tahu!" kata Naruto, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Jadi cuma seperti itu? Batin Sasuke.

"Apa... setelah menikah kau tidak akan menemuiku lagi?" Sasuke berani bersumpah jika saat ini ia nampak seperti mendapatkan vonis akan meninggal beberapa hari lagi.

Tawa Naruto meledak. Dan Sasuke merasa lega. Ia tahu, Naruto akan berusaha agar dia tidak terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku akan tetap menemuimu." ucap Naruto, "...tapi aku tidak janji akan terus menemuimu setelah aku jadi Hokage." lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke hampir mencelos jika saja Naruto tak melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang membuat kau menjauh dariku Sasuke. Kau memiliki potensi untuk kabur lagi. Dan aku tidak mengijinkannya!"

"Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?" tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa harus melakukan ini.

"Aku akan menyeretmu pulang, apapun yang terjadi. Dan kau akan kehilangan kakimu jika kau kabur Sasuke. Akan kupastikan itu." ancam Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh dan lama-lama menjadi sebuah tawa.

Naruto menatap intens orang di depannya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia mendengar tawa Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja rasanya seperti mendengar kabar bahwa bulan memiliki sinar sendiri. Meski itu tidak mungkin karena bulan hanya memantulkan cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh matahari.

"Kalau kau memotong kakiku, kakimu juga pasti terpotong." sahut Sasuke.

"Itu lebih baik. Asal kau tetap ada di sisiku." kilah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Sasuke menjadi tajam.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu." desis Sasuke.

"Katakan itu jika kau bisa membuat segel tangan!" seru Naruto.

"Tanpa segel tangan aku sudah bisa membunuhmu!" tukas Sasuke cuek.

"Kau ini. Dasar sombong! Kau kenapa sih tidak mau menerima lengan buatan Tsunade-baachan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak mau si kuning ini tahu bahwa ia tak ingin dianggap lebih lemah darinya. Dan nampaknya alasan bahwa ia ingin mengenang semua pertarungannya dengan Naruto membuatnya enggan memiliki lengan baru. Biarlah terus seperti ini agar ia terus mengingat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dan tentu saja sebagai bukti ikatan yang ada diantara mereka.

Naruto berdecak, jengah karena Sasuke tak kunjung menjawabnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menunduk menatap Sasuke.

"Minggu depan! Kau harus datang ke acara pernikahanku. Dan pikirkan baik-baik tentang saranku untuk menikahi Sakura." ucap Naruto, membuat Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Cepatlah menikah. Aku tidak mau kau kesepian teme..." tambah Naruto.

"Hn."

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa minggu depan."

Dan setelah itu, hanya ada suara gemerisik angin.

Sasuke menerawang kosong apapun di depannya. Dan mata hitamnya yang dipenuhi kabut emosi mulai berubah merah lalu berputar dan membakar pohon di depannya.

"Persetan dengan pernikahan. Aku tidak akan pernah datang sampai kapan pun, idiot." desis Sasuke, murka.

Dan peta di sebuah wilayah kecil itu terpaksa harus diubah karena perubahan permukaan bumi yang cukup serius.

– **Akira Veronica Lianis –**

Sarada menutup mulutnya, nampak kesulitan mempercayai cerita yang didengar dari mulut Kiba.

 _Ayahnya..._

 _Diculik..._

 _Membunuh penculiknya..._

 _Membunuh kakaknya..._

 _Dan menjadi kriminal yang di buron seluruh orang di dunia shinobi..._

 _Lalu akhirnya menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia shinobi..._

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

Ayahnya benar-benar aneh. Atau yang menceritakan hal ini yang aneh?

Sarada nampak tak peduli.

Ia menandaskan teh nya. Lalu beranjak pergi dengan sopan. Ia butuh waktu sendirian untuk merenungi hal ini. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik penjelasan dari Kiba.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sarada. Seorang pria yang sedari tadi mengawasi Kiba mulai memunculkan wujudnya di depan Kiba. Pria itu memandang malas Kiba yang sibuk memakan dango.

"Aku tahu kau ada disana sejak tadi. Kau menguntit Sarada kan?" cerca Kiba.

Pria di depannya hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Hey. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sejujurnya pada anak itu, Shikamaru. Aku tidak mau dibunuh Hokage." tukas Kiba saat orang di depannya hanya diam saja.

"Aku tahu. Dan kau cukup mengkhawatirkan." kilah pria di depan Kiba.

Kiba tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan buka mulut tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hokage kuning itu dan Sasuke." kata Kiba.

"Bukan itu... Kau lupa kalau Naruto menyuruh kita untuk menutupi semua hal tentang Sasuke pada semua orang di desa, terlebih pada anaknya itu." kata Shikamaru, mengingatkan.

Kiba menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa aku akan dibantai Hokage?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada Hokage. Sepertinya anak itu juga tidak begitu percaya dengan mulut besarmu." ujar Shikamaru tenang.

Kiba tertawa lagi dan membiarkan dirinya berbincang dengan Shikamaru.

 **End?**

 **Omake**

"Sasuke pada akhirnya tidak mau datang." keluh Naruto.

"Ayolah kawan... Ini hari bahagiamu. Untuk apa kau bersedih?" kata Kiba seraya menepuk punggung Naruto keras-keras, membuat sang empunya merintih.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan Sai nampak berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mengabaikan keberadaan Ino yang tengah memperbaiki obi-nya.

"Ckck, aku tidak mengerti siapa yang tidak peka disini... Sasuke atau Naruto?" gumam Sai.

"Eh? Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ino dan Sai hanya tersenyum misterius.

 **BENAR-BENAR END**

 **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **Ending nya gaje! Ampuni saya!**

 **Dan apakah kesannya sudah seperti SasuNaru?**

 **Aku kebanyakan bayangin NaruSasu, dan aku takut fic ini kena imbasnyaa!**

 **Ini kayaknya harus dibuat sequel deh -_-**

 **Oke, Thanks buat yang ripiuw!**

 **Aku tak bisa balas. Maafkan.**

 **Yg minta lanjut ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf telat.**

 **Dan yg tanya kenapa kok ada scene gk sesuai di chap 1 ama manga aslinya, disini jg udah dijawab. Oke.**

 **Dan yg mengkoreksi saya sudah saya betulkan.**

 **Yg minta word nya dibanyakin jg udah. Meski tambah dikit. Wkwk**

 **Thank buat Yang udah fav dan follow. #kecupsatusatu**

 **Oke. Happy Sasunaru Day 2015!**

 **All Hail Sasunaru**

 **Long Live Narusasu**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
